La mano de Dios
by Ito Miura
Summary: Una mano divina puso en marcha sus destinos. Serían rivales para siempre...o quiza algo más. La obsesión puede nacer de un pequeño gesto. HikaruXAkira y más parejas. Yaoi. CAP 2 SUBIDO!
1. Chapter 1

Buenas, vengo con un fic que espero sea un poco más largo de lo que los suelo hacer…

Como hay muy poquita cosa de Hikaru no Go y está siendo mi última obsesión… pues adivinad…

Será una relación yaoi (chicoxchico) así que si no os gusta esa clase de fics…no continuéis, por favor. En un futuro habrá lemon…. De momento no (son muy jovencitos)

Disclaimer: Nada de Hikaru no Go me pertenece…así que ya sabéis…

CAP 1: El nacimiento de una obsesión

Cuando Sai apareció ante Shindou Hikaru, la sorpresa apenas duró. Pasó muy poco tiempo para que Hikaru se acostumbrara a aquella situación tan extraña. Tenía muchas ventajas tener a un espíritu que conociese tan bien la historia, podía ayudarle a hacer los deberes. La única pega que tenía aquella presencia era la gran obsesión por el GO. De todas maneras a Hikaru no le molestaría ir de vez en cuando a algún salón de GO.

Para Touya Akira las tardes pasaban en el salón de GO de su padre. Allí solía divertirse enseñando a la gente que le tenía un gran respeto. Era un gran jugador, después de todo. Aquella tarde había sido bastante inusual. Había aparecido un niño, más o menos de su edad, para retarle. La verdad es que no había sido una gran partida, pero tal y como pensaba, el chico al ver su habilidad, se fue asustado. Era una lástima, tenía tantas ganas de tener un amigo de su edad con el que discutir partidas de GO y con el que crecer como jugador.

A día siguiente de la aparición de Sai, Hikaru tuvo un examen de historia. Ese era uno de los temas en los que Sai tenía ventaja, así que le ayudó a hacer el examen de historia, pero a Hikaru no le quedó más remedio que darle una recompensa. Cerca de la estación encontró un salón de GO y entró. Todos los ocupantes eran gente mayor, pero en un rincón vio a un niño más o menos de su edad. Parecía un poco cabizbajo, pero cuando el chico le vio se dirigió hacia él, y le propuso jugar de forma muy amable.

Si que era una tarde extraña para Akira. Era el segundo niño que veía. Puede que aquel chico de flequillo rubio jugara una buena partida. Tal vez mejor que el primer niño. Se presentó primero, como mandaba el "protocolo". El muchacho se presentó como Shindou Hikaru, de sexto, igual que él. Parecía un novato, aunque no había querido handicap. Sujetaba las fichas como si nunca hubiese jugado y sin embargo era bueno. Era muy bueno. Nunca había jugado contra nadie así. Hacía jugadas antiguas, pero tenía tanta fuerza y tanta energía que arrasaba con todo.

La partida se estaba desarrollando bien. Parecía que el rival era bueno, según las palabras de Sai. La partida terminó con una victoria de Sai. Cuando Hikaru se iba a casa, la chica del mostrador le dio un folleto para un campeonato de GO infantil. La verdad es que aquello era muy cansado. Le dolía la cabeza de buscar y contar posiciones en el tablero, pero había merecido la pena. Sai estaba encantado.

Había sido un gran shock para Akira la derrota que le había dado un chico de su misma edad. No solo eso, sino que aquella partida había sido una prueba para medir su nivel. Cuando Ichikagawa-san le dijo que aquel chico no había jugado contra nadie antes, le hirvió la sangre. Como podía ser aquello??

Pasaron unos días y a Hikaru aquello del GO le empezó a parecer interesante. Se apuntó a clases, después de todo quería aprender a jugar, aunque sólo fuese un poquito, para no sentirse como un bobo mientras miraba jugar a Sai. Pero no parecía que se fuese a enterar tan pronto como el quería. Era su primera clase y seguía sin enterarse de nada. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea. No estaba preparado para jugar al GO, no era para él. Pero Sai era tan pesado….

Había pasado una semana desde que aquel chico, Shindou, había jugado contra él. No podía parar de repetir la partida una y otra vez. Era imposible que un chico así existiera. No podía dejar de pensar en aquella partida, en Shindou, una y otra vez. Todas las tardes se quedaba sentado en el mismo sitio en el que había perdido y le daba vueltas y vueltas. Necesitaba saber más de aquel chico. Quería volver a verle.

Después del revuelo que armó en las clases de GO el día en el que Akari le había acompañado, había hecho enfadar a Sai. Para compensarle, le llevó al torneo infantil del que le había hablado la chica del mostrador del salón de GO. Tal vez se encontrase con el chico del salón. Pero una vez más había vuelto a meter la pata cuando habló de un movimiento en plena partida y se tuvo que ir. Allí fue donde se tropezó con Touya Meiji. Parecía ser el día de armarla. Y cuando volvía a casa el chico del salón, Touya, apareció detrás de el. Tenía una mirada tan desafiante…

Después de que le mencionaran la posibilidad de encontrarse con Shindou en el torneo, Touya había salido como alma que lleva el diablo para encontrarle. Cuando le vio en la salida del metro le parecía que había llegado a la meta. Por fin le había encontrado. Por fin podría preguntarle. Shindou se le acercó cordialmente. Aquello le sorprendió. Shindou le comentó que estaba emocionado tras haber visto a tantos niños en el torneo. Podría ser que nunca antes hubiese jugado?? En un acto inconsciente le pidió que le enseñara las manos. Hikaru se la dio y el la examinó con calma. Era muy suave, y las uñas no estaban desgastadas, lo que quería decir que no estaba acostumbrado a jugar. Quizá pasó demasiado tiempo sosteniéndole la mano, porque Hikaru se la quitó de entre las suyas de manera un poco brusca.

Que le pasaba a aquel chico?? Se había quedado mirando su mano un buen rato, tanto que a Hikaru le había empezado a dar vergüenza. Después le pregunto si quería ser profesional. Y cuando le dijo que no estaría mal serlo por un tiempo corto y ganar uno o dos títulos por dinero, Touya se enfadó muchísimo. Era increíble que hubiese sido tan amable y hasta dulce la primera vez que se vieron y ahora pudiese mostrar semejante rabia y enfado. Le reto de nuevo. Le ofreció jugar una segunda partida. Sai aceptaba confiado, así que por qué no, pero algo en su interior le decía que aquella segunda partida iba a sellar sus destinos…

Continuará.

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, aunque no haya pasado nada fuera del manga o el anime…. Sí os sentís animosos/as (como diría mi amiga happy (rush of hapiness) dejadme review


	2. Chapter 2

Holitas: Segundo capítulo. A ver que tal. Se lo voy a dedicar a las que siempre me apoyan (happi, Bea y Gossa) y a Dark Phinx que se interesó por el.

Disclaimer: Como siempre, Hikaru no Go no es mio y no saco ningún beneficio de ello.

CAP 2: Miedo

La partida fue rápida, por lo menos para la percepción de Hikaru. Después de un rato Touya se rindió, pero no fue igual que la primera vez. Con la cara escondida y llorando de rabia, así había sido su rendición. Hikaru intentó animarle diciéndole lo bueno que era, pero no le escuchaba. Estaba embotado. No sólo intentaba animarle, realmente Hikaru creía que era muy bueno. Durante toda la partida podía notar su seriedad, su concentración, su fuerza tras cada jugada. Lo hacía todo persiguiendo… a Sai.

Toda la rabia, toda la impotencia, todo el orgullo se iban deslizando por sus mejillas. Había un obstáculo en su camino. Pero era un niño como él, no un adulto como siempre imaginó. Dolía.

Cuando Sai le explicó que no había tenido más remedio que derrotar completamente a Touya, Hikaru se sintió tremendamente mal. No podía quitarse de la cabeza el estado en que lo había dejado, tan abatido. Le dolía algo por dentro al haber presenciado aquella escena. Durante los días siguientes no pudo quitárselo de la cabeza. Sus palabras, su seriedad. ¿Por qué él no podía ser así?

Un día, al salir de clase, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el salón de Go en el que conoció a Touya. Entró decidido para… bueno, realmente no sabía para que, pero quería ver a Touya. Lo encontró sentado donde siempre, así que se acercó directamente a él. La chica del mostrador no estaba en aquellos momentos. Cuando estuvo frente a Touya, lo vio dormido detrás del tablero. De nuevo había reproducido la partida una y otra vez hasta quedarse exhausto. Su cara tenía una expresión tranquila, nada que ver con la seria que ponía en las partidas. Hikaru se movió hacia su "rival" como hechizado. Sólo cuando alargó la mano y le apartó el flequillo de la cara se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. ¿Estaba acariciando a Touya? Con terror retrocedió y salió del salón, agradeciendo que nadie hubiese visto lo que acababa de pasar. Una vez en la calle, se detuvo para pensar un poco. Seguía dando vueltas a la seriedad de Touya, pero más que nada a la reacción que había tenido dentro de aquella sala. Sai, que había observado la escena sin decir ni una sola palabra, rompió el silencio:

"¿Hikaru, vamos a jugar hoy?"

"No, hoy no estoy de humor para jugar"

De repente un hombre lo cogió del brazo para arrastrarle de nuevo al interior del salón. Cuando vio el adversario al que tenía que enfrentarse, casi se desmaya. Era Touya Meiji, el padre de Touya, pero Sai quería jugar desesperadamente contra él. Empezaron la partida, y a los pocos movimientos, Hikaru realizó uno en un lugar inesperado. En un lugar que Sai no le había indicado y colocando la piedra de manera perfecta. Aquello era obra de Sai. Todo lo que había pasado esa tarde tenía que serlo. Hikaru salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo y una vez fuera se encaró con el espíritu gritando y pataleando por haber poseído su cuerpo. Hicieron una prueba en el parque con una de las piedras que había por el suelo para demostrar de una vez por todas que Sai no lo había poseído. La prueba no salió tan bien como el espíritu esperaba, porque Hikaru seguía siendo tan patoso como siempre. De camino a casa retomaron la conversación, pero más calmadamente.

"¿Qué me has hecho¿Has poseído mi cuerpo?"

"No"- negaba el mayor cansado.

"Algo me has tenido que hacer, Sai, porque ya has visto en el parque que era incapaz de colocar aquella piedra. Además"- mirando hacia el suelo-"yo nunca acarici… acarici…. oh maldita sea, nunca acariciaría a Touya "- finalizó rojo como un tomate.

Sai sonrió sin ser visto por su pequeño amigo, y le contestó por enésima vez aquel día:

- "El de esta tarde has sido tú, en todos los aspectos, Hikaru. Quizá…"

- "¿Quizá?"

- "Nada, olvídalo."_Es demasiado pronto para que te lo diga._

//

Touya no dejó de esperar ni un solo día por Hikaru. Cada tarde iba al salón de Go y se sentaba en el rincón en el que ya habían jugado dos partidas con la esperanza y el terror de que su rival volviese a aparecer. No tenía muy claro que era lo que quería, si que apareciese para jugar otra partida, o que no apareciese nunca más. Poco a poco la idea que más miedo le provocaba fue desapareciendo de su mente. Lo único que quería era volver a ver a aquel muchacho de su misma edad que había puesto su mundo del revés.

Sabía que tenía que volver a retarle y ganarle para poder mirar a la cara de su rival y a si mismo. No podría alcanzar la mano divina si no lo hacía. Era un obstáculo en su camino y lo iba a superar de cualquier manera, aunque en el fondo fuera un simple niño de sexto asustado.

//

Al día siguiente, Hikaru se fue al festival del instituto del hermano de Akari, para encontrarse con ella. No aparecía, pero ya que había ido hasta allí, al menos entraría y se tomaría algo, así se le pasaría el enfado que llevaba. Con lo que no contaba era con que encontraría un puesto en el que se estaba jugando a Go. Como siempre Sai insistió para acercarse y jugar. El premio para el que resolviera el tsumego más difícil era un libro de Touya Meiji. De nuevo los Touya en su vida. Aquello empezaba a ser exasperante. Lo intentó, sin la ayuda de Sai, y todo iba bien hasta que apareció un curioso personaje pelirrojo conocido por el chico que estaba en el puesto de Go. Estaban en el Tsumego más difícil, uno que lo haría estar en el mismo nivel de Touya Akira (de nuevo él) y cuando iba a realizar la jugada el pelirrojo puso un chicle en la posición exacta diciendo:

-"La primera jugada es… aquí¿No?"

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"- recriminó alzando la voz el chico del puesto.

-"El Go es tan estúpido"-se burlaba el pelirrojo.-"¿Qué tiene ese Touya Akira de grandioso? Es un perdedor, yo le gané"

Hikaru se quedó pasmado. Aquel fanfarrón aseguraba que había ganado a Touya y decía que el Shougi era mucho más emocionante. El chico del puesto lo presentó como Kaga, y dijo que había estado en la clase de Go de Akira.

-"Tsutsui¿Cómo va tu club de Go?"-preguntó arrogante Kaga al muchacho del puesto- "Buscabas socios desesperadamente¿no? Puedo jugar con vosotros si quieres"

Tsutsui le explicó a Hikaru que su instituto no tenía club de Go y que si reunían a 3 personas podrían participar en un torneo de institutos que había y que el instituto los reconocería como club. Kaga volvió a vacilarle al Tsutsui, parecía que disfrutaba haciendo sufrir al tímido chico. Cuando Tsutsui le dijo que no aceptaba ayuda de nadie que pusiera chicles en el tablero y le dio en premio por haber resuelto el Tsumego, Kaga se cabreó bastante. Comenzó a romper las páginas del libro bastante alterado diciendo que odiaba el Go y a Touya Akira. Las cosas se desquiciaron un poco cuando Hikaru intervino. No podía consentir que alguien dijera que odiaba el Go, pero mucho menos podía consentir que dijera que odiaba a Touya. Una ira tremenda invadió el pequeño cuerpo de Hikaru. Las cosas desembocaron en una partida en la que si Hikaru ganaba, sería alabado como rey pero si perdía se tiraría a una piscina helada.

La partida, con Sai de su parte iba a ser sencilla, pero una distracción provocó que colocase una pieza donde no le habían indicado. La partida fue una dura persecución, pues parecía que Hikaru lo tenía todo perdido. El final, desesperación para Hikaru: había perdido. Pero había sido por tan poco que sorprendió a Kaga. Una idea cruzó por la maquiavélica mente del pelirrojo.

-"Tsutsui, quítate el uniforme"

El moreno estaba demasiado sorprendido para hacer algo. Kaga, viendo la reacción de su compañero, decidió quitárselo él mismo. Aprovechó un poco de aquella situación para tocar más de lo que debía, y además, provocar a Tsutsui. La verdad era que siempre le había tenido ganas al moreno, pero nunca había tenido una oportunidad tan clara como aquella para probar a acercarse. De todas maneras, no tenía demasiado tiempo para analizar la situación. La idea que rondaba por su mente, ocupaba más parte de su cerebro que la perversión de ver desnudo a Tsutsui. Sólo le llegó a quitar la chaqueta.

-"¿Por qué lo has hecho?"-confuso Tsutsui se abrazaba el cuerpo, cubierto por escalofríos y no solo debido a la temperatura

-"Tsutsui, ya tenemos equipo para el torneo de GO. Yo, tú y ese chico"

Al final, las cosas de salieron de madre. Harían pasar a Hikaru por un miembro del instituto Haze y jugarían aquel mismo domingo el torneo. Hikaru no se podía negar, después de todo había perdido la partida.

Aquel domingo Hikaru se propuso jugar por sí mismo, después de todo, iba como extra. La primera partida no fue nada mal, ganaron 2 a 0. En la segunda, no iba todo tan bien. Kaga era un excelente jugador, pero el rival de Tsutsui tenía un juego más sólido que el anterior y se las estaba haciendo pasar mal. Kaga amenazó a Hikaru para que sacara su "fuerza real". Le decía que si no lo hacía, Tsutsui no podría formar el club. Al final tuvo que recurrir a Sai, con gran vergüenza y rabia. No podía contra ellos, aún era demasiado malo. Ganaron de nuevo en la segunda ronda por dos a cero. En la final se enfrentaban al organizador: el instituto Kaiou.

De nuevo Kaga amenazaba a Tsutsui para que dejara de jugar con el libro de tsumegos al que estaba acostumbrado. No iba contra las normas, pero Kaga podía ser muy insistente y lo último que quería Tsutsui era que se produjera un acercamiento como el día en el que conoció a Hikaru. Kaga siempre conseguía ponerle nervioso. Realmente admiraba al pelirrojo y porque negarlo, se sentía totalmente atraído por él, pero era como el fuego que atrae a la polilla, peligroso. Prefería mantenerse alejado. Kaga lo había acorralado para que tirase el libro, así que no opuso mucha resistencia, no cuando estaba con el cuerpo pegado al suyo. Necesitaba concentrarse para la partida final.

//

Touya había ido aquel domingo al instituto al que debía acudir a partir del trimestre siguiente, para presentarse y conocer las instalaciones. El director era un tipo amable, pero cualquiera lo era con el hijo de Touya Meiji. Después de mostrarle las zonas más importantes del centro, le comentó que había un torneo de Go, y que podían acercarse a verlo. No estaba ansioso, ni si quiera demasiado interesado, después de todo no entraría a formar parte de un club de instituto. Debía prepararse a fondo para los exámenes de profesional. Eso si conseguía superar a Shindou de alguna manera.

Se acercaron a la sala donde se celebraba el torneo. El instituto Kaiou estaba en la final, como era previsible. Un instituto desconocido había llegado también, el instituto Haze. La sorpresa de Touya fue mayúscula cuando vio sentado a Hikaru. Le tembló todos y cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo. Allí estaba su rival, el chico que le había quitado el sueño desde que lo había conocido. ¿Qué hacía allí¿Lo estaba siguiendo? Aquellas preguntas eran del todo absurdas, pero su mente le jugaba malas pasadas desde que conociera a aquel chico.

Miró concentrado la partida. Era una de las partidas más bonitas que hubiese visto. Al terminar, con una victoria de 3 a 0 no pudo reprimirse y con una sonrisa en la cara le dijo a Hikaru:

-"Ha sido una bonita partida. Me cabrea… ¿Por qué no he jugado yo esta partida contigo?"-la cara ahora llena de pena- "Shindou-kun, soy consciente de que no alcanzaré la mano divina si no te derroto. Por lo tanto, no huiré de ti nunca más"

Lo había decidido en aquella partida. Nunca más huiría de él, nunca más. ¿O quizá había algo más? Ahora estaba demasiado aliviado para enredar su mente en otros pensamientos. Había aclarado un punto que no le había dejado dormir bien durante muchas noches, lo demás lo resolvería a su tiempo.

//

El trimestre había comenzado y con el, la entrada al instituto. Hikaru se había apuntado al instituto Haze y había decidido hacerse miembro del club de Go, pero Kaga había vuelto al de Shougi. Para Tsutsui resultó ser un alivio, no podría soportar tener a Kaga cerca un día si y otro también. Akari también se les había unido, pero de nada servía tener a dos chicos y una chica, no podía ir a los torneos. De todas maneras, Hikaru encontraría a un tercer miembro, estaba seguro. Mientras tanto, se pasaba las tardes aprendiendo a jugar con Tsutsui.

Una de aquellas tardes Touya acudió a buscarlo. Le dijo que no entendía que hacía en el club de Go del instituto. Que le estaba esperando en el salón de Go y que jugara con quien jugara, no podía apartar la mente de él. Lo estaba esperando. A Hikaru algo le subió por el estómago, algo parecido al miedo. Unas ganas terribles de irse con Touya o salir corriendo de allí. Había algo que tenía muy claro, debía apartarse de Touya o enloquecería. No quería volver a los días en los que no tenía otra cosa en mente que Touya. Tenía que cortar el contacto cuanto antes, no podía mirarle a los ojos, no era digno de aquel joven serio, luchador, implacable.

-"No voy a jugar contra ti"- le espetó.

Le explicó que lo único que haría sería ayudar a Tsutsui con el club y volver a participar en el torneo. Inmediatamente cerró la ventana y las cortinas, oyendo como su rival pronunciaba su nombre desencajado, una y otra vez. Lo había hecho por miedo, había huido de él y lo volvería a hacer hasta estar a su nivel. Ahora mismo, era lo único que podía hacer.

Continuara...

Bueno, bueno, me ha salido más largo de lo que esperaba, pero quería llegar al punto en el que Hikaru rechaza todo contacto con Touya...Si ha sido muy largo, decidmelo y los hago más cortitos (o lo intento)

Sabeis que me animais mucho con los reviews, así que... sed buenos si creeis que lo merezco. Besitos a todos


End file.
